Laluna
by Owl Lady
Summary: It's Pon Farr time for Spock, but this time around he doesn't have anyone to mate with. Will he find his perfect woman or will he die from the blood fever. Well there's only one way to find out.
1. Urgent News

**LOL HI. IM Owl Lady and I've decided to branch out today. Until this I've only written The Big Bang Theory fan fiction. Also I'm going into my first year of high school so if my grammar isn't perfect just please keep it to yourself I'm only 14.**

**I never have really liked the usual ships that are out there like Spock/Kirk, Spock/Chapel or any other Spock pairing. So I made up a pairing that I think could be really fun to write about. I'm still making my way through all the Star Trek series out there so if there is an inaccuracy I apologize.**

**"We have to leave now Captain" said Spock with his hands clenched into two angry fists as he sat at a table in his quarters.**

**"I can't just pick up everything and ship off at your will Spock. There has to be a good reason for it... unless you have one" said Captain Kirk. He walked closer to the angry Vulcan and sat down across from him.**

**"We've been through this before Jim; I will die if I can't get to Vulcan in time I will surely die". Spock crossed his arm in front of him and laid his head down.**

**"I know that Spock but what about the people down on this planet. They need our help we can't just leave them to die" as The Captain spoke, Spock slowly lifted his head.**

**"I have already haled another starship that can we can transfer me onto. They are already making there way towards Vulcan for a... a..." before Spock could finish his sentence his head slammed onto the table. Jim rushed over to his friend and tried to revive him. He reached over to the computer and pressed the communicator button.**

**"I NEED MEDICAL NOW, HURRY BONES IT'S SPOCK" he yelled into the computer. The Captain still tried to revive his friend. A few moments later the door opened and in came Dr. McCoy, Nurse Chapel and a young EM. They soon had carried Spock to Sick Bay and began their work.**

**A few hours later Spock came too. He looked around and noticed he was in sick bay. He tried to get up but he was being held back by the bed restraints. Then Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy walked into the room.**

**"Well look who's awake, finally" said Dr. McCoy.**

**"Gentleman, I do believe these restraints to be unnecessary" said Spock.**

**"Maybe, but it was a precaution that felt necessary, oh by the way that starship that you called is almost here" said Kirk. Dr. McCoy started to entrap Spock. When he was released he sat up.**

**"Captain, I wish to speak with you privately please" said Spock. Kirk looked at McCoy. He nodded his head and left the room. When the doors had closed Spock whispered quietly.**

**"Jim" he said.**

**"What Spock" he replied.**

**"I don't have a wife waiting for me on Vulcan. I haven't even seen another Vulcan female since" he whispered.**

**"I don't know what to do Spock" Kirk said quietly "you'll just have to...um...uh look around" Spock's eyebrow shot up.**

**"Vulcans don't **_look around_**, Sir" **

**"Well do whatever the Vulcan equivalent is of looking around" Kirk joked. Then the doors swooshed open and McCoy waltzed in.**

**"The other starship is here, JIM you'll never believe which one it is" he said.**

**"Bones it doesn't matter which starship it is as long as it can save Mr. Spock" said Kirk.**

**"But Jim it's the U.S.S. Venus" everyone had heard about the Venus. Star Fleet had equipped an entire ship with a female crew. It was on its maiden voyage. It also had a five year mission and if it went successfully there might be more ships like it.**

**"Spock, you green devil" said Kirk.**

**"Captain, I had no idea that the ship I haled was the Venus, it was merely a coincident" he said **

**"Sure" **

***********************************************************************?**

**well that was the first chapter. the next chapter isn't going to have anything to do with the U.S.S. Venus or maybe it will. i'm not qutie sure yet. well thanks for reading i'll try to update reguarly.**


	2. USS Venus

Hey I'm back. I didn't intend to write this part of the story but I though why the heck not so here it is

"Hello . Welcome to the U.S.S. Venus" said a blonde woman wearing her gold uniform.

"thank you Miss. Fairview" said Spock. He stepped of the transporter pad and made his way to the exit, but he was stopped by Miss. Fairveiw.

" , on this ship I am not addressed as Miss. Fairveiw" she said.

"my apologies, Captain" he said. She laughed.

"My name is Linda please call me Linda, not any of that regulation bull crap" she moved aside and let Spock pass. He was taken to his room by two security officers. The Venus was quite a remarkable ship, so far in the 6 months that it has been active it's never had a fatality. The design was very much like the Enterprise. When he had arrived at his temporary quarters the security officers left him alone. He walked into the room and found it to his liking. For the next two days he locked himself in his room. He refused food, drink, and anything else that was offered to him. At one point he familiarized himself with the ship's crew via the computer in his room. The crew had some decorated officers and a highly esteemed captain and 1st officer , but besides those factors nothing set this ship apart from any other experimental project Star Fleet had ever done. At the end of the second day the door flung open and the same two security guards that had brought him her walked in.

"Mr. Spock we've arrived at Vulcan" they said. Spock got up and walked to the transporter room with them. As he entered the room the transporter had just transported someone. You could still see the slight bluish haze of her uniform.

" She's on the surface Linda" said a red shirt.

"who just transported down to the planet" said Spock. Linda turned around.

"My 1st officer, she has some business to take care of" she said.

"what kind of business does a human woman have on Vulcan" Spock asked. All the women in the room started to chuckle. Then Linda spoke.

"Mr. Spock, my second officer isn't human she's half Vulcan" Sock raised his eyebrow.

I know this chapter is kinda short but I really didn't intend to write it, but it just seems to add something more to the story.


	3. The Library

hey sorry it's been so long I was on vacation, but I wrote a lot so here is chapter 3.

Spock looked at his surrounding. It was the city that he had spent no time in during his youth. It was very unfamiliar territory . Spock walked over to one of the local shops and asked the patron a question.

" Excuse me madame but will you please direct me to the library" he said. She pointed to the large building at the end of the street. Spock thanked her and started to make his way to the library. When he walked in he saw what must have been millions of books. Spock had seen some pretty big libraries during his life time ,but this one was one of the biggest. He knew he had to find a certain book. It could mean the difference between life and death. He walked up and down the numerous aisle, but on aisle 254 he found what he was looking for. If you where human I guess you could call it a phone book, but nobody had seen one of those since 2124. Spock made his way over to a library table where someone was already sitting. He started to read hopefully he could find a city council or somebody who knew who he was and why he was here.

"Excuse me are you Spock, 1st officer of the U.S.S Enterprise" said a silky smooth voice. Maybe he wouldn't need the book after all. He put the book down and looked for the voice and the person it came from.

"over here" said the voice again. He turned in the direction of the other person sitting at the table. It was a woman, a Vulcan woman to be exact. Her hair was jet black and went down just below her waist. Her bangs where cut strait across her face, almost exactly like his . She also had the tell tale eyebrows of a Vulcan. She probably had Vulcan ears, but you couldn't see for all that hair. It seemed to have a hypnotic effect on him, he couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Did you hear me" she said again. Spock snapped back to reality.

"Yes, I did hear you and yes I am Spock" he said. A big smile spread across the woman's face.

"that's awesome, Hi I'm Laluna" she said as she extended her hand for Spock to shake it. Spock just stared at her then her hand then back to her. Finally she took her hand away.

"so they weren't lying when they said you where up tight, but who could blame you your Vulcan" she said. Then she started to giggle.

"wonder what that makes me" she said.

"you look Vulcan,but you don't act like one" said Spock with an air of caution.

"your not the first one to say that and you won't be the last, but there is a reason" she said

"I was born on Vulcan, but I was raised on Earth. My mom insisted I was born on her home planet so dad insisted that I was raised on his home planet" she said.

"Your half Vulcan and half Human, I though I was the only one" he said.

"then I guess for the first time in your life your wrong" she said. She smiled again. Spock just sat there looking stupid if that was possible for him. Laluna started to giggle again.

"what's so funny" he said.

"you silly, you look like you just saw something illogical" she said.

"you...your...fascinating" he said. She laughed.

"did anyone ever tell you that when you say fascinating you get this little victorious look in your eye, it's cute" she said. The illogicalness of the situation was making his head spin or was that the blood fever.

"you want to go walk around. I know this little grove of rocks that looks really cool" she said. She got up from the table and walked over to Spock. She held out her hand. Spock looked at her, then her hand, then back to her. And without thinking he took her hand and pulled her outside.

It only gets more interesting from here. So keep reading and reviewing, but remember be nice. See y'all next time.


	4. Rocks

Hey I'm back again. This is the 4th chapter in this series and one of the more important ones if you ask me. Enjoy

Spock and Laluna made their way through the busy streets and eventually made it out of the city. Then they followed a well worn path up the side of a large mountain.

"So what's it like to work with the famous Captian Kirk" she said.

"he is very illogical at times, but in the end he always pulls through. I do consider him my best friend" he said in reply. She giggled.

"that's exactly how I feel about my Captain. Linda and I we've been friends since Kindergarten school on Earth" she said. Spock lowered his head slightly.

"I never had any friends during my schooling, they all made fun of my human side, they tried to elicit emotional responses, and they even called my father a traitor" he said. Laluna rubbed his arm slowly, which Spock didn't know if he liked it or not.

"when I was in school, nobody liked me either. They hated my daddy too. They all ran away whenever mom would come and pick me up from school. I tried to change myself when I got older, I grew my hair out so they couldn't see my ears, and I cut my bangs so you couldn't see the top half of my eyebrows. I didn't help though" she said. Spock looked down at her. Her appearance was exactly as she had discribed it.

"Miss. Laluna, why do you still try and cover up your Vulcan side" he said. She abruptly turned to face him.

"I am not trying to hide anything, my bangs are shorter now and...and...and" she stopped talking and went to sit down on a nearby rock.

"your the opposite of me , I wish I was you. Being Vulcan comes so easy to you its almost unfair" she said as she held back tears. Spock went and sat down beside her.

"I wish I was you, I have been fighting a battle inside since the day I was born. My Vulcan side and my Human side always fighting for dominance. I want to show human emotion but I just...can't" he said. Laluna started to cry even more. Spock lifted his hand to her face and wiped away a failing tear. Laluna looked up.

"what are you doing Spock" she squeaked out through the tears.

"I don't know, but it feels very logical" he said. Then he leaned in and kissed her. To them it seemed like forever , but it lasted for only seconds. When they pulled apart Laluna wasn't crying anymore.

"thank you " she said. Then she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in once again. This time it lasted much longer.

Thank you for reading. Was it as good For you as it was for me. I hope so cuz I was shaking when I wrote this.


	5. Profiles and Conclusions

Hey I'm back again. This chapter is gonna involve some deep emotions. And also we get to see the world through Miss. Laluna's eyes. Enjoy.

*Spock*

It's been five days since I last saw Miss. Laluna. Why was I still thinking about her. I couldn't get her out of my head. That beautiful ebony hair, her deep blue eyes. STOP. It's just the blood fever, it's just because you kissed her. Why did she have to kiss me back. It was both pleasurable and terrible. I would have to get her off my mind if I was ever going to chose someone to marry. Laluna helped me get in touch with the my father and he had already chosen various women to choose from. I just had to look over their profiles, that would get my mind off of Laluna.

Profile 1- T'Pol. Spock looked at her photograph. She had short black hair and cold black eyes. She was very highly regarded among Vulcan society. She like science and she didn't mind that he would be away for long periods of time. As he looked more and more at the profile he couldn't help but picture her with long hair and sparkling blue eyes. STOP. he put down her profile, she wouldn't do.

Profile 2- T'Sal. She had short black hair as well ,but she had calmer green eyes. She was the smartest one to graduate her class and she was a member of the Vulcan science academy. She had studied his work ,and though he would be a good partner. To Spock she didn't seem as cold and heartless as T'Pol, and she was very work oriented so she wouldn't mind him being gone. Her eyes sparkled even in the photograph just like Lalu-. Maybe she wasn't so perfect after all.

Profile 3- T'Mer. Her photograph showed a medium length hair style and brown eyes which where calming, but didn't show the slightest sign of joy. She loved to play sports, and didn't care that he was gone for long periods of time. She reminded him of T'Pring, and she probably wanted the same thing as T'Pring. She would do.

*Laluna*

"You've got to go talk to him again" said Linda.

"you can't just let something that special go to waste" said Carolyn, the chief medical officer for the Venus.

"you guys don't under stand, he's getting married to some girl that his father picks for him, it's the Vulcan way" said Laluna.

"ok I guess I don't understand this so I will recalled every thing you said to me, first he kissed you, second you kissed him back, third you two rolled down the mountain during said kiss, fourth you dusted yourselves off And you directed him to the city council, fifth you both walked away in separate directions" said Linda.

"yeah" Said Laluna.

"HE IS TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU THEN" screamed Linda.

"explain to me how to arrived to that conclusion" Laluna said.

"ok, listen he dosent want to show his human side so he makes an excuse to get out of there, something totally Vulcan. Then he goes to his dad and asks if it would be ok if he married you, his dad says *sure son I respect your choices* then they plan the wedding and called you down to marry him" said Linda. Laluna raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"that conclusion is unreliable and makes no sense what so ever" she said.

"I don't know about that Laluna, how long does it take to put together a Vulcan wedding" Carolyn asked. Laluna shrugged.

"I don't know, less than a week at the most" she said, and as she said it her blue eyes lit up.

"HOLY CRAP HE IS GONNNA ASK ME TO MARRY HIM" she yelled excitingly. Then a fraction of a second late she stopped and resumed and Vulcan like stance.

"do you know what this means" said Laluna.

"that your gonna get transferred to the U.S.S Enterprise where you and your husband will work side by side along side of that cutie Captian Kirk"said Linda.

"and your gonna have a beautiful logical family together and a bunch of logical grandkids" said Carolyn.

"no, it means that I can't be fun anymore, I have to be more Vulcan he won't like me if I act like a human all the time" said Laluna.

"and if I can read people correctly I don't think he would want a family, or even want me to work in Star Fleet anymore" she said sadly. Linda and Carolyn looked at the sad Vulcan before them and Carolyn sat right beside her.

"Laluna, I am 45 years old and I have been married and divorced, if Spock does ask you to marry him, and he wants you to be someone your not, don't do it he isn't worth it" she said.

"but I can't stop thinking about him, I see him everywhere. I want him to love me as much as I love him" she said trying to fight back tears. Carolyn and Linda both hugged there friend.

"Laluna, please listen it might not be love your feeling. You can't love someone you've only met once" Linda said.

"But I can Linda, I already have"

Oh no emotions are every where. Big questions need some big answers, but when will they happen. Will it be the next chapter or the next 15 chapters. You won't know if you never read it again so I'll see you next time. And thank you for reading.


	6. T'Mer

Laluna chapter 6

Hey everyone it's me again. This chapter is going to be...interesting. That's about all I can say. Enjoy

"Spock, come here" said Sarek. Spock walked over to his father. Sarek looked up and down his son making sure there was nothing out of place.

"are you prepared to meet T'Mer" he said.

"yes, I am" said Spock. Sarek stepped aside and let his son pass. Spock walked to a set of wooden doors, but he was stopped just before reaching them. His mother, Amanda, had come up beside him.

"Spock, I was walking down the corridor that leads from your room and I found this" she handed him a folded piece of paper. Spock looked at it an unfolded it. On every inch of the paper there where the words SPOCK +LALUNA or SPLUNA, and other various doodles that he had made to get his mind off of Laluna. He looked at his mother.

"Spock, I don't know who Laluna is but when this interview is over can you please tell me who she is, you seem to like her alot" she said. Then she took the piece of paper and walked away. Spock turned to face the doors again and he opened them. The room was very plain with a few pieces of art on the walls two chairs and a rug. One chair was empty, and in the other chair sat a very tall woman. Spock went and sat down in the opposite chair.

"so you are the famous Spock that I've heard so much about" said T'Mer. Her voice was slow and mysterious, nothing like Laluna's. We where off to a good start.

"I am Spock, but I am hardly famous" he said.

"don't be modest, everone knows who you are" she said.

"the best first officer in Star Fleet, the only Vulcan ever to turn down entry into the Vulcan science academy, the only half Vulcan, half human hybrid in existence" she said

"that is incorrect there is another half Vulcan, half Human. I've met her, her name is Laluna" as soon as Spock had spoken he wished he hadn't. T'Mer looked at him for the longest time. Then she finally spoke.

"so if I am to be your wife I need to know what you expect from me " she said. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"do you want me to bear you many children to carry on your line" T'Mer said.

"it is one of the higher expectation of a Vulcan male to carry out his blood line" Spock said.

"So children are a yes, what about my duties as keeper of the home" asked T'Mer.

"my family is very well off, you would not have to do any housework" Spock said.

"very well, and even though it is wrong to talked such a thing I must ask about Pon Farr" she said.

"what would you like to know" he replied.

"some Vulcans like to experience Pon Farr more than once every 7 years are you one of these people. I'm sorry I must ask ,but you aren't a normal Vulcan" she said.

"T'Mer I believe that the time of mating that our ancestors set for us is the only time in which it is proper to mate" he said. It wasn't true though. If he had Laluna he would Pon Farr her brains out.

"then I guess I will accept your offer. I shall be your wife" she said. Then T'Mer got up and walked out of the room.

*Later that same night*

Everyone had gathered in the dining hall to celebrate Spock and T'Mer's joining. The wedding would be tomorrow and everyone was content. Except for Spock. When the meal arrived everyone thanked the ancestors and began eating, but something was happening with T'Mer. Her face suddenly turned red with anger and she stood up.

"WHO DID THIS" she yelled. In her hand was a piece of paper. She turned to look at Spock.

"WAS IT YOU, ARE YOU NOT HAPPY WITH ME" she yelled. Then she through the paper in his face.

"THE WEDDING IS CANCELED" she screamed. Then she strutted out of the room. While Spock's father and T'Mer's parent chased after the angry bride. Spock picked up the paper and looked at it. It was the paper with his name and Laluna's name all over it. He looked up. He wasn't the only one at the table. His mother was sitting right across from him. When she looked up she saw her son staring at her.

"Spock, I saved you the trouble of a divorce. You love this Laluna girl not that woman. Go Spock go and find her" she said. Then Spock jumped out of his chair and ran out the door. All Amanda Greyson did was smile.

Oooohhhh twist in the plot. But when he does go to Laluna will she take him or leave him. Find out next time and thank you for reading.


	7. Best Mission Ever

Laluna Chapter 7

It's me again. You. Might think this chapter will go a certain way but it won't I assure you. Enjoy

*Spock*

Spock sat in front of his communicator. He had to do it. She was the love of his life, the only one who understood him. He picked up the communicator then set it back down. Sarek wouldn't like her, and if she decided to stay on Vulcan she would be torn to shreds by everyone's mean comments. She was strong though and she probably would stay with the Venus anyway or transfer to the Enterprise. He picked up the communicator then set it back down. He couldn't take her from her work, and he couldn't live if she stayed on the Venus, but maybe it wouldn't matter. He reached for the communicator then pulled his hand back. What if she got pregnant, on either starship she would be in great danger. The he started to think about a pregnant Laluna. Not just a pregnant Laluna, but Laluna pregnant with his baby. He imagined their baby. Then he picked up the communicator and adjusted the signal to the U.S.S. Venus.

"U.S.S. Venus this is Spock" he said.

"Spock this is Linda I hear you loud and clear, is there a problem on the planet" she said.

"No" he said.

"then why are you contacting us, you can't possibly want to go home" she said.

"no I request Miss. Laluna's presence at a wedding" he said.

"oh so you found a bride, who's the lucky lady" she said.

"I'm also requesting you come down Captain" he said.

"ME, um I mean ok sure request granted on both parts, but why me" she said

"is Miss. Laluna there" he asked.

"no she is in her quarters" she said.

"I think Laluna would want her best friend at her wedding" he said. On the other end of the line he heard a collective squeal.

"when would you like us down there Mr. Spock" she asked.

"in an hour" he said.

"it shall be done" she said. The the connection was dropped.

*Laluna*

Laluna was in her quarters when Linda,Carolyn, and Vera, the ship's chief engineer, ran into her room

"Laluna I just got a distress call from the planets surface we need to go now" said Linda. Laluna got up and started to run out the door but she was stopped by Vera.

"what do you think your doing" she said in her English accent.

"I'm going to respond to that distress signal on the planet" said Laluna.

"without combing your hair and putting makeup on" said Linda. Laluna looked at her friend weirdly.

"it's a distress call I don't have time for that" she said.

"well...um... The attacking forces weakness is makeup so it would be good to make your self up as pretty as you can" said Carolyn.

"I've never heard of such a thing on Vulcan" said Laluna.

"it's new, just do as we say" said Linda. So Laluna went and prettied herself up and they all almost got into a fight when Laluna insisted that she keep her hair straight instead on curling it like they wanted to. Finally when they where finished Laluna, Linda, and Carolyn all made there way to the transporter pad.

"ok we are ready to go" said Vera who was handling the controls.

"are you ready Laluna" said Linda.

"ready for what" she asked.

"this is going to be the best mission you've ever been on"

Ooooooooohhhhhh they didn't tell Laluna what was going on .will she break Spock's heart or just go along for the ride. Well you don't know but I do so keep reading and you'll find out too. Thanks for reading


	8. Laluna's choice

Laluna chapter 8

Hi again. We are finally here. This chapter tells keep reading after this chapter is over because this story is far from over. Also Kirk and McCoy are back. Enjoy.

Spock stood by the large gong in the center of the large arena like space. Kirk and McCoy where over to the side.

"Spock who did you choose" yelled Kirk.

"probably some up tight green blooded hob goblin like himself" said McCoy. Spock ignored what they said. He was deep in the blood fever now and he used up all his remaining control to call the Venus and the Enterprise. He lifted the stick and swung it at the gong. It made a very loud noise. Then four Vulcan men carrying a platform walked into the arena. On the platform was T'Pow. Behind her was the rest of the marriage party. In the middle was Laluna, she looked very confused but when she looked up and saw Spock she seemed to understand. When T'Pow was seated Spock flashed his Vulcan greeting. T'Pow motioned for Laluna to stand beside her. Laluna stepped into position. Spock then turned around and walked to the gong. She could stop him now and everything would be over. He got closer and closer to the gong, he looked around Linda was chewing on her fingernails nervously. Kirk and McCoy kept looking at Spock then to Laluna wondering if she was going to stop him. He had arrived at the gong and took the stick in his hand. He turned back toward Laluna, most likely she would give him a sign that he should stop. When he looked at her face she was smiling from ear to ear. Spock smiled back, and he turned and hit the gong. Then T'Pow rose as Spock walked back to Laluna.

"this is a most unusual bonding, Laluna is half Vulcan but she grew up on Earth. I asked the ancestors if such a union was logical. Then I heard a child's laugh. So I know this is what the ancestors had in mind when they created these two Vulcans" said T'Pow. Then she proceeded with the rest of the ceremony. It was long and very traditional, but nobody seemed to mind. At one point Laluna leaned over to Spock and spoke.

"why did you choose me, your father surely had a better choice in mind" she said.

"he did , but I couldn't stop thinking about you and your eyes and hair and everything that makes you perfect. So I didn't go through with it. The moment I saw you I knew you where different, just like me" he said. Then T'Pow said

"now the two Vulcans will join fingers to show that they are now and forever bonded" Laluna leaned over and whispered something into T'Pow's ear. T'Pow nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry I made a mistake, in a ceremony between a Vulcan and a Vulcan you join fingers ,but in this ceremony Spock you must kiss your bride" she said. Spock raised his eyebrow and was about to protest until Laluna tapped him on his shoulder.

"Spock she is a very important Vulcan dignitary I would listen to her" she said. Then Spock sighed, nodded his head and pulled her into a deep kiss. When they released Spock took Laluna's hand and they walked out of the arena. Linda was about to follow her friend until she was stopped by Kirk.

"Hey what's the big id..." she said before she realized who had stopped her.

"I know you want to go congratulate her, but if my knowledge of Pon Farr is correct I think that wouldn't be the wisest choice" Kirk said.

"you mean..." she said.

"I'm afraid so"

Yoohoooooo Laluna accepted Spock as her mate, but wait there's more but you have to keep reading. And no I'm not going to go into detail. Thanks for reading.


	9. Spock's shirt

Laluna chapter 9

Hiddey ho. This chapter is about the night after the wedding. I didn't want to do the wedding night cuz I'm trying to keep this pg-13. Anyway this is just a cute little chapter. Enjoy.

Spock rolled over I his bed and saw Laluna snuggled up to his chest, fast asleep. He didn't want to wake her up so he slowly lifted her off of him and he got out of bed. He was only wearing his boxer briefs so he needed to put on some clothes.

"Spock where are you" he heard a sleepy voice say. He turned around to see Laluna rubbing her eyes.

"I'm right here Laluna" he said.

"why are you all the way over there, come back over here with me" she said. He couldn't resist her so he climbed back in bed. She put her arms around his body and he did the same.

"Thank you for choosing me Spock" she said.

"Thank you for not turning me down" he said. She smiled up at him.

"I would never have done such a thing, I love you" she said.

"I love you too Laluna" he said. He kissed the top of her head.

"lower" she said. He kissed her forehead.

"lower" she said. He kissed her nose.

"lower" she said. He kissed her chin.

"now your just being silly" she said. Spock laughed and kissed her lips.

"thats it" she said. And they started to make out. Until a ring came from the video communicator. They both groaned.

"just don't answer it" she said.

"I can't they know we're here and it might be about your transfer" he said. She sighed.

"ok but I want you back her as soon as possible" she said. Spock kissed her one last time then got up and looked around for his clothes.

"hey if you can't find you clothes there is a robe in the bathroom" said Laluna. Spock turned to the bathroom and found the black robe Laluna had put there. Then the video communicator ringed again. He rushed over to answer it. When he turned it on Captain Kirk's face showed up on screen.

"hi Spock I'm just called to see if you where awake" he said. Spock was officially annoyed now.

"I am awake Captain" he replied.

"Hey Spock, who was it" said Laluna. She came up behind the communicator in just a bra and panties. Spock's eyes widened. Last night in the dark he haden't seen her very well, but now he saw her and she was more beautiful than ever.

"is that Laluna" said Kirk. Spock relised the danger in this situation goodness he couldn't see her.

"uh yes it is" said Spock. He stared at Laluna. First at her curves and then up her body to her face. He motion for her to cover herself up.

"put her on I want to talk to her" said Kirk.

"well here I am" said Laluna. Spock turned around expecting the worst but she had found his uniform shirt that was three times to big for her but it covered everything up.

"Spock is that your shirt" said Kirk with a confused expression.

"it's not her's" said Spock. Laluna giggled.

"anyway, I got Laluna's transfer papers so officially she is a member of the Enterprise crew" Kirk said.

"how did you get it done so fast I though it took weeks to process and send it off and crap like that" she said. Spock turned to her.

"I had them rush it" he said. She smiled.

"thank you Spock" she said and she kissed him for good measure. Kirk laughed.

"this is freaky, I never though Spock would get married before me or anyone else, and I especially didn't think she was going to be hot" Kirk said. Spock gave him a death glare.

"well I guess I better be going now see you this afternoon" he said. Then the screen went blank. Laluna looked confused.

"what does he mean *i'll see you this afternoon*, I though we where going to be ...busy this afternoon" she said.

I'm sorry Laluna, but we've been occupied longer than need be " he said.

"Star Fleet stinks" she said. She walked away and went and sat down on the bed. Spock got up and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry Laluna ,but they said they can't leave the Enterprise without its 1st officer and head science officer for any longer" he said. He held her, trying to comfort her. It wasn't working that well. They sat there for a while until Laluna broke the silence.

"before we started our married lives together I have to ask... Is there anything you haven't told me about that I should know" she asked timidly. Spock looked at her.

"a few things, first there is a woman named Christine Chapel. She has made it clear that she wants me as her mate. I think she might be mad that you are my mate and not her" he said. Laluna looked at him.

"did you ever sleep with her" she asked.

"no, you are my first" he said.

"same here, anything else" she said

"I have kissed other women in other parts of the galaxy, I even considered staying behind with two of them, but ultimately my duty to Star Fleet won" he said. Laluna laughed.

"Spock if you consider kissing another person something I need to know about then you need to get out more, personally I though this would be much worst" she said.

"Laluna, is there anything I should know about" he asked.

" I've never had a boyfriend, I've never had a first date, and the first time I ever kissed someone was the first time you kissed me" she said. She giggled.

"that was the moment I first knew I loved you" said Spock. Laluna looked at her husband.

"me too"

Well wasn't that something special. I think This is my favorite piece that I've written for this website. Well I've got some bad news and some good news. The bad news is that the next chapter is the last, but the good news is its a epilogue and everyone loves epilogues or at least I do. I don't know when it will be set but it will far into their future. I had tons more chapters but at a certain point I got stuck and I couldn't write anything good. But I will consider writing a new story maybe about their kids or Kirk and Linda if I am so asked. Thanks for reading


	10. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

Hey everyone this is your humble writer friend Owl Lady. A couple of days ago I was reading this story for fun and I realigned I hadn't uploaded the ending. I'm very sorry for this fact and I feel awful about it, but every cloud has a silver lining. I was just going to put an epilogue on this and be done, but since writing it his story I have gained some experience. What I'm trying to say is this. **I will be continuing this story on further.** So expect a update in the next couple of days. thank ya'll for sticking with me and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	11. Not What We Where Expecting

Laluna chapter 10  
Hey I'm back. I'm going to start the series up again. In this chapter Laluna is going to meet the crew of the Enterprise and even have a conversation with Nurse Chapel. This could get interesting. Enjoy

"Two, to beam up" said Spock as he contacted the Enterprise.  
"are you ready Laluna" he said. Laluna nodded her head and grabbed her husband's hand. He looked down at their two hands and smile.  
"we're in this together then" he said.  
"always and forever" she said. Then they started to dematerialize. Moments later they where on the transporter pad of the U.S.S Enterprise, the finest ship in the fleet. The room was full of the ship's crew, all awaiting her and Spock. When she had fully materialized she heard a couple of gasps coming from the other side of the room. She couldn't tell if they where gasping at her, Spock, or them holding hands. Then they both walked away from the transporter pad. They stopped in front of Captain Kirk. He looked like he always had in the pictures she had seen of him. Wispy blonde-brown hair, a confident look in his eye, but he was fatter in person.  
"Hello Mrs. Laluna. Welcome to the starship Enterprise, I think I speak for everyone when I say that I am delighted that you have joined our crew" said Kirk.  
"Thank you, I do hope I can serve this ship to the best of my ability" she said in her best Vulcan voice. In the crowd a certain chief medical officer whispered.  
"just like him, a up tight green blooded hob goblin" but Laluna heard him and she turn to face him in the crowd.  
" , if you think I am exactly like Spock, then let me tell you that your in for a BIG surprise" she said. smiled.  
"I hope so too Mrs. Spock" he said. Then everyone started to whisper to themselves about Spock's new wife. She certainly wasn't what they where expecting. They all though she would be dull, logical, and unattractive, unlike the woman before them. Through the small crowd Laluna and Spock made their way out the door and started to walk down the hallway. Then Spock stopped suddenly.  
"I just remembered something I have to take care of, I have to go" he said. Then he looked behind her and motioned for someone to come closer.  
"I going onto let Uhura show you around while I take care of some last minute things, I'll be back soon" he said. Then he kissed her on the cheek and walked away.  
"I've never seen Spock act this way before, you must have done something good" said a voice beside her.  
"yeah I got him laid" she replied. Laluna turned to see a woman in a red dress who was giggling furiously.  
"hi I'm Uhura, I run communication around her, but I also know all the freshest gossip around the ship" she said.  
"hi I'm Laluna, and my guess is that I've been the source of some of that gossip" said Laluna. Uhura laughed.  
"honey please, ever since Spock left this ship the whole crew has been thinking about what his wife was gonna be like, and nobody though it was going to be anything like you" she said. Uhura grabbed Laluna's hand and whisked her down the corridor.  
"I've got to introduce you to the girls, we've barley been able to contain ourselves waiting on you to get here" she said. They kept going down a long hallway until they came to a set of blue doors. They opened and let Uhura and Laluna pass through. It led to a small room. In the middle was a white table with 3 women sitting down at it.  
"everyone I would like to introduce Laluna, she is Spock's wife" she said. The women all waved at her, and Uhura motioned for her to sit down.  
"so tell us about yourself" she asked.  
"I was born on Vulcan and raised on Earth, me and my best friend Linda started the Venus project and I was the 1st officer on the U.S.S Venus" said Laluna started  
"how did you meet Spock" interrupted a blonde woman in a red uniform.  
"I met him at a library" she answered.  
"figures" said Uhura. Then the doors to the room opened and a blonde woman in a blue uniform like Laluna's walked in.  
"girls did you see that whore that Spock brought in, if he would just open his eyes and see that I am-" said the woman. She suddenly stopped when she caught sight of Laluna.  
"what is she doing here" said the blonde.  
"she is telling us how she met Spock, Christine" said Uhura.  
"oh so your Christine, its nice to meet you, Spock told me all about you" said Laluna trying to forget the fact that only moment before she was called a whore. She got up and extended her hand. Nurse Chapel glared at her with hate.  
"oh so he did, did he. Then what did our resident Vulcan say about little ol me" she said sarcastically.  
"well I asked him if there was anything I should know about and he said Christine Chapel has a huge crush on him ,but you to had never slept together or anything like that" said Laluna.  
"Spock said that" Chapel said.  
"not in those words, but basically yeah. I do feel sorry for you, wanting something so bad that you can almost taste it then some random woman comes in and screws everything up" she said. Her human half hadn't realised what she had said before her Vulcan half blurted it out  
"oh but that's where your wrong Miss Laluna, you havent screwed everything up. I give this marriage 2 months at the most then Spock will know what a terrible person you are then he'll realize he loves me and not you" she said. It hurt Laluna deeply that someone didn't believe in her marriage.  
"Spock never loved you and he never will. I am the only person he loves. Plus it's Mrs. Laluna not Miss. Laluna, kind of like how your Miss. Chapel and not Mrs. Spock" she said.  
"Bull,he dosent love you. The only reason he married you is so he could sleep with you and not die. Oh and that thing he said about never having slept with me is a lie" Chapel said. Laluna ran up to Christine and got up in her face.  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK" she yelled.  
"NEVER YOU FILTHY HALF BREED" Christine yelled  
" SPOCK'S HALF AND HALF TO BUT YOU DON'T THINK HE'S FILTHY, DOUBLE STANDARD MUCH" Laluna pointed out.  
" NO I JUST DON'T CARE FOR POMPOUS WANNABE VULCANS, YOUR BASICALLY A HUMAN WITH AN EAR MUTATION" Christine retorted. They got so caught up in the fight neither of them heard the doors open as Spock walked in. He immediately broke the fight up.  
"Would you ladies mind stopping, it is undignified of two officers such as yourselves" he said. Once he spoken Laluna backed up and went over to her husband. Christine backed up.  
"Spock its all her fault. She launched herself at me like a total barbarian. Not very Vulcan like if you ask me" said the nurse as she tried to catch her breath.  
"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LIED ABOUT SLEEPING WITH SPOCK YOU LITTLE BITCH. DITSLA COMAL DATSUNAN" Laluna cursed in Vulcan . Spock looked at Christine. He was totally confused. Uhura was blushing at Laluna's colourful Vulcan metaphor.  
"I never had relations with you Miss. Chapel" he said.  
"she didn't have to know that" she said. Laluna still was struggling against Spock, but after a few minutes she gave up. She walked over to Nurse Chapel and stood centimeters from her face.  
"listen to me, Spock is my husband and you can't change that so get over him, do I make myself clear" she said.  
"as crystal" said Nurse Chapel.

Interesting. I really don't think Chapel and Laluna would get into a fight, but she makes a good antigaonist. The next chapter is gonna be all about Laluna and Spock. So keep on reading. And as always THANKS FOR READING


	12. Metal Is So 22nd Century

Laluna chapter 11  
Hi there neighbor. This chapter is all about SPLUNA. Enjoy

The Vulcan couple walked down the hallway to their living quarters. Spock was still grasping Laluna's arm, afraid she might break loose and go kill Nurse Chapel.  
"Spock you can let go of me now" said Laluna. Spock let go of her arm.  
"I'm sorry I just didn't want to take any chances" he said. They arrived at their living quarters. Laluna started to step into the room, but Spock picked her up and carried her bridal style over the threshold of the room.  
"Spock what are you doing" she said through her laughter.  
"it's a traditional Earth custom to carry the bride over the threshold of the couple's new home" he said. Spock smiled at her, kissed her and put her down.  
"I though you didn't follow Earth traditions" she said.  
"I have grown to like certain Earth customs" he said. She giggled and they kissed.  
"you reminded me of something" said Spock. He dug in his pocket for something until he found it. He pulled out a small box and opened it in front of Laluna. Inside where two beautiful rings. Laluna started to cry.  
"Spock what are you doing" she asked.  
"I am asking you if you will wear this wedding ring" he said. The rings where two identical diamond bands, with no metal what so ever. Laluna had alway seen rings like this on the fingers of wealthy women. Her mother had a metal one, which had been outdated for years. Now Laluna had one of her very own.  
"yes Spock I'll wear it" Laluna said through her tears. Spock took out one of the rings. The one he took out had SPOCK engraved on the inside. He slipped the ring on to her finger.  
"Spock, Is this one of those Earth customs that you've grow to like" she said.  
"Perhaps" she said. Laluna took the other ring which had LALUNA engraved on it and slipped it onto Spock's finger.  
"suck on that Chapel" Laluna said to try to make herself stop crying. Then she went and sat down on the bed. Then Spock sat beside her and started kissing her neck.  
"do you want to break in our marriage bed" he said. Laluna giggled.  
"sounds good to me" she said. Just before Spock shoved Laluna down on the bed the communicator rang, and Captain Kirk's voice rang out over the room.  
"Commander Spock and Commander Laluna please report to the bridge for duty" he said. They both groaned.  
"Stupid Jim, he always ruins everything" said Spock.

Hardy har har. Captain Kirk is ruining moods all over the galaxy. Don't even think about not continuing though. The next chapter is gonna be interesting. Thanks for reading.


	13. T'Pring the gold digger

Hey party people. Another chapter for the Laluna series. Involves Spock loving Laluna sooo it will be good, hopefully. ENJOY

Spock where are you- oh hello" Laluna said as she felt two arms wrap around her.  
"I'm right here t'hy'la " he said into her ear. Laluna smiled.  
"A tribble could tell you that Spock" she said. Spock started to kiss her collarbone and neck.  
"Why are you so affectionate, your crew mates where very shocked when they saw me arrive on the ship. They where shocked even more when I kissed you goodbye yesterday. Have you never shown emotions or acts of love in front of them" she said as she tried to ignore him. He pulled away to answer her.  
"I've never had someone to feel emotions for or to commit acts of love with" he said as he continued his work. Laluna smiled and lifted her hand to run her fingers through his hair. She felt him moans into her neck and she giggled softly at him.  
"Your a slave to your desires aren't you Spock" she said.  
"Aren't you as we'll" he asked.  
"Yes, but I'm not kissing your neck and lifting up your skirt" she said. She felt his hands remove themselves from their current position and move upward towards her waist.  
"I'm sorry" he said. Laluna giggled.  
"I didn't mind it Spock, even if this is a little out of your character" she said. Spock's hand returned to the place they once where and he continued his assault on her. Laluna was enjoying this very much when she heard the video monitor sound off.  
"Spock" she said. He didn't answer.  
"Spock" she said again. Nothing  
"Spock baby, someone is calling us" she said.  
"Don't answer it then" he said.  
"What if it is something important kan-bu" she asked him.  
"There are 400 people on this ship I think they'll manage." He said trying his best to make her listen to him.  
"Well Mr. Spock when you put it that way" Laluna said as she flipped around. She grabbed his head and forced herself onto him. She started kissing his neck just like he had been doing to her but she was rougher. It drove Spock wild. Then her lips met his and they collided. All of a sudden the video monitor stopped making a noise and Kirk burst onto the screen.  
"OH MY... SPOCK STOP I CAN SEE YOU. STOP PUSHING YOUR TONGUE DOWN LALUNA'S THROAT. I NEED THERAPY THIS IS DEEPLY DISTURBING ME" he yelled at them. Spock pulled away from Laluna and looked calmly at the screen.  
"Your not the only one who's being disturbed right now Captain" Spock said. Kirk just stared at him while Laluna blushed and giggled.  
"I'm sooooo sorry. I call up trying to ask you to if we could all have a lovely meal together and I see Laluna getting mauled by you. It's not something I particularly wanted to know about you two" he said sarcastically. Laluna didn't know why he did that, its not like either of them understood sarcasm very well.  
"It's not like we where itching to show you" said Laluna.  
"Are we still on for dinner" asked Kirk.  
"No, we're kind of busy Jim" said Laluna. Kirk sighed.  
"Fine... I liked T' Pring better anyway" he said before quickly turning off the screen. Laluna's mouth gapped open in surprise.  
"I KNOW HE DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT" she exclaimed. Spock ran his finger through her hair to calm her down and rested his head on her forehead.  
"He didn't mean it, his judgement is impared by human emotion" he said. Laluna smiled.  
"Do you feel the same way" she asked.  
"At the time I felt nothing, but I assure you my thoughts of her are not those of a high nature" he said. Laluna smiled and pecked Spock on the cheek.  
"I love you Spock" Laluna said.  
"I feel emotions towards you as well, Laluna" he said. Laluna looked into his eyes for a few moments then a though struck her.  
"Lets go eat dinner with Kirk" she said.  
"Weren't we in the middle of something T'hy'la" Spock asked.  
"Yeah, but Kirk interrupted us and T'Pring was brought up. The mood has passed" she said.  
"Kirk will pay for this" Spock said.  
"I think he already has"

Well that is he newest chapter in the Laluna series. I hoped you loved it and THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
